The Key To A Broken Heart
by simplexdreams
Summary: Bruised and scarred. That was what Summer was. Abused and unwanted by her father and constantly lies to her brother. All her life all she has really wanted was to be... wanted. Dougie/OC.
1. Prologue

**Disclaim: I don't McFly, but I have a full prove plan! **

**Summer.**

I gazed at the old house, ivy was growing on the side of the house, bricks were missing and the upstairs window was shattered, my mind flooded with memories, memories which I hoped I would never see again, but they were still there, just hidden. Slowly and weary of my surroundings, I moved my feet slowly and steeped over the threshold in the house. It was bare, just as we left it. Pictures smashed, a single beer bottle and the chairs turned over. I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder, I turned to Dougie, he was holding up a newspaper, **overturned life**, was the title, the paper was yellowing with age and few coffee and tea stains covered it. I grabbed it and read.

_25__th__ June 2004,_

_Yesterday, at noon a lorry overturned on a small mini car, this car had a Rose and Summer Jones. Rose, 37 was smashed into the wind screen to protect Summer, 12 from any harmful injuries. Summer did survive with a few starches and cuts but her mother didn't. Our prays go out to the Jones family, other family members, Daniel Jones (son), Alan Jones (husband) will be wanting to visit Summer as she is in a healthy state. "She loved Danny and Summer so much and would hate them to sallow in her death, but aren't we all?" Said Lily (mother of Rose) right now, the family are moving after the funeral to start a new life._

I tucked the piece of paper into my pocket and turned to Dougie, I was alright with him, if he's here, and I'm stronger when he's here.

"You ready?" He asked me as we reached the front door; I turned for one final look and nodded, slowly

"Yes" I whispered. He took my hand softly, our fingers intwined, fitting perfectly together, this made me smile.

The snow was falling onto the street as we walked into the church's graveyard. The graves of the unknown, shattered and broken lay beneath us. The marble grave stones were covered in a thin layer of snow, they're names just visible. I squinted my eyes, searching for the grave which we were here for. And suddenly, there it was, marble as ever and still gleaming. Extending my arm towards it, I pushed the pure white snow aside and stared at my mother's grave.

Rose Lily Jones, born 14th May 1966, died 24th June 2003, "I am who I am today because of the choices I made yesterday"

That was my mother's motto, spoken by Eleanor Roosevelt. Dougie lay down a ring of Christmas roses, I smiled at him, if she was still here, she would love him.

"Hey Mum," I started, kneeling beside her headstone "it's been awhile hasn't it?" I laughed slightly, feeling Dougie sit beside me, I took in a deep breath "this is Dougie, he really wanted to see you, but this is the only way" Dougie took my hand, reassuring me, comforting me, letting me know he was here.

"I'm Dougie, your daughter is very brave, I know your proud of her and so am I" He smiled warmly at me as I planted a soft kiss on his cheek

"Well, I think you'll want to know how we met" I laughed slightly, yes mum would love to know, even if it did bore everyone else, nothing made her happier than hearing about her daughter's love story, but she was there all the way through it, guiding me "well, here it goes…"

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm with you_


	2. Slipped Away

**Disclaim: I don't McFly (yet.) but I do own Summer and the plot.**

**Summer.**

_2 years earlier_

I swiftly picked up another box from the lorry, taking my time but also not wanting to make my dad angrier than he already was.

"I'll take the Sum" My older brother, Danny smiled at me, taking the box from my hands and rushing inside the unfamiliar house.

I sighed, this wasn't home, home was back in Manchester, back with mum, but she still was here, Danny told me, the night she died, '_No matter how far away mum is, she's always there, you see the stars? That's here, brining light in the dark time. You see the sun? That's her, brining warmth into a open heart. She's always here, always has been_'

I held my necklace in the palm of my hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Stop being childish and go inside" Said a gruff voice from behind me. My father pushed me into the house, alittle more forcefully than necessary, what did he care though? He hated me; he blamed me for mum's death. It was true, I didn't blame anyone more than myself. Each and every day since my mother had died, filled me with more guilt, because the last words I ever said to her was, _I hate you_. After that she lost control the car and a lorry drove into us, her last act was trying to protect me, **I never hated her,** **I could never hate her**. I should have been the one to die, not her, even my father agreed, of course Danny knew nothing of this.

After moving my boxes into my bare and dull room, I sat on the bed that had been put in by the pick up men and sorted through my pictures, placing them on my shelf. By now, diaries, lyric books, books, photo albums and music albums filled the shelf. My fingers traced a photo of a young woman who was holding onto a 2 year old son, a 4 year old daughter and an 8 month daughter. I stared at my once happy family, Vicky, Danny and I were the strongest siblings in the world then, but ever since Vicky left for university a year ago my mother became very ill and it was hard to pay for Danny's guitar lessons, my singing, and drama, and guitar, piano and bass lessons. So I came to singing on the streets but that stopped the day she slipped away. I set the photo down on my bed side table, next to my star shaped lamp and lay my head on the pillows.

_This is not fair, why is she sending me to a summer camp? I'm going to miss everything that my friends and I were going to do, and I'm stuck in a camp for summer, this sucks._

"_Summer, you'll enjoy it, I promise, you can make new friends" My mother said as we drove home from tesco, where she had told me what I was doing for the summer "it's not the end of the world"_

_I turned to face her, tearing my gaze away from the fast moving motorway underneath us "Yeah, it'll be the end of my social life!" I mumbled angrily at her_

"_Sweetie..." I cut into her sentence, annoyed._

"_Then why isn't Danny going?" I asked her, she just stared at the road ahead "What? You just wanted to get rid of me for the summer?" The anger rose in me, faster than a boiling kettle "I hate you" I yelled. I saw hurt in her face, yeah I hope it hurt. I turned to pick up my ipod, the car suddenly jerked and a lorry flew towards us_

"_Summer!" My mother screamed, taking her hands away from the swirling steering wheel and covered my body, and then a sharp pain in my leg and everything went black._

_I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by  
_

_Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back  
_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
The day you slipped away_

_Was the day that I found it won't be the same_


	3. Tied Together With A Smile

**Disclaim: I don't own McFly, but I do own Summer and the plot.**

**I have already had 2 reviews, thankyou Dougies'stargirl :)**

**Danny.**

Moving my guitar case from the back of the car wasn't very enjoyable. Summer had already gone upstairs, to probably blame herself for mum's death, it wasn't her fault though, why she still blamed herself, no one knew.

After moving all my boxes into my new room, which was very much bigger than my old room, I brought up a plate of pizza for Summer; she must be starving after a 2 hour drive and just a cheese and coleslaw sandwich. She was in the room next to me. I knocked softly on her door, no response. I slowly opened the door; she was sleeping in her double bed, cheetah pattern blankets pulled around her, and white duvet on the floor, she seemed to be having a nightmare, I knew what she was dreaming about, the dream that had been in her mind for the past year. I shook her "Summer!" I cried. She shut her eyes tighter "Summer, everything's alright, I'm here"

Her deep ocean's eyes flew open and tears cascaded down her cheeks "Danny..." She whispered.

I pulled her into her hug "shh, I'm here" I whispered, shushing her

"It's entirely fault…"

"It's not Sum" I whispered in her ear "Mum is in a better place, nothing can hurt her" I pulled away and wiped away the tears "Listen to me, and listen to me close, mum is still here, her love is like the wind, you can't see it, but you can feel it" I smiled at her.

She slowly smiled back, she had mums smiled, very contagious, if she smiled, you had to smile. But that was the **one thing that tied her together, her smile**. On the inside, **she's breaking**. "I'm going band practice tomorrow" I told her, I noticed her smile disappeared alittle

"You've already got band practice?" She asked, I heard disappointed in her voice.

"Yeah, you remember when I auditioned for the band well it turns out they all live around here" I studied her face, why was she sad about this, maybe it's just I won't be around as much "don't worry, I won't forget you in a hurry" I patted her back, smiling "Now, get some sleep"

"Okay" She lay down. I picked up her duvet, covering her body and pulled the blankets over the top, before kissing her forehead "night Danny" She whispered

"Night Summer" I whispered back, taking a look at the photo underneath her star lamp. Smiling to myself, I switched it off and stepped out of the room and made my way into mine, craving for a **long** night sleep.

_Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go... and no one knows  
That you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone_


	4. Welcome To My Life

**Disclaim: I don't own McFly, but I do own Summer, Charlotte and the plot.**

**Summer.**

The sunlight creped through the curtains, forcing my eyes to open. I hated the dull grey walls, but I have no paint, maybe I should go out a get some. Searching for my purse, this was hiding in my beaded bag. I riffled through my money, £20. Just enough for paints and a brush, but not enough for my other essentials such as, music, clothes, make-up, nails and a new mobile, maybe it was time for a job.

At breakfast, I cleared my throat, nervously "um, guys, I really need to ask you something"

"Shoot" Danny said, looking up from his crunchy nut

"I don't have enough money for clothes and stuff…" Dad cut into my sentence as swift as a knife.

"If your wanting more pocket money, ten quid a month is enough for someone your age" Dad said in his gruff morning voice, certainly ten quid enough was enough for a 10 year old but I was almost 15 and even though I would have loved to argue this case, I decide it would be best not to.

"No, I was thinking of going for a job, something small" I crossed my fingers under the table.

"Yeah ok, just be back before 8. Don't want anything to happen to my little princess" Dad smiled a fake smiled. Little princess, how dumb do you think I am? 6? You see, dad put up this '_my little princess_' act for Danny. Danny was his favourite, I'm not being jealous or anything but should parents have favourites?

The summer air hit my face softly. The curls that never seem to be straight danced around my shoulder. It was a hot summer's day; I was walking into the town wearing a short summer dress, light denim shorts, ankle boots and a cute denim waist coat. With any luck I will find a job. Hopefully, in a music store. I loved music, without it, my life would be boring. I play piano, guitar and even learning how to play bass. See I'm a music freak.

Jesus, this is taking forever! Even though I've only been walking around for 28 minutes, I'm very patient you see, guilty as charged. I turned a corner; there was a shop, with bright lights, Music Store. The display windows had posters of different bands and artists, electric, acoustic were on the walls, set in a beautiful rainbow. There was a huge sign in the window, **help wanted**, hallelujah.

Some people walk into this shop thinking they know everything. Seriously, this block came in to pick a guitar and wanting impress me tried to play, broke a few strings and then the guitar it self as he had smashed it on the floor, so the manger suggested he take an anger management classes, ha. The manger's daughter, who worked here also, was only 16, she was called Charlotte (she liked to be called Charlie though), full of live and loved music she could play the drums and was an expert on the guitar, same level on guitar as Danny, maybe I should hook them up? She had bright blonde hair that came half way to her waist, a few pink highlights and bright green eyes, definitely Danny's type.

The bell tingled and a boy around the age of 15 walked in, he had blonde hair that fell over his face. He had icy blue eyes, he was extremely attractive. He was walking in my direction, what why was he walking over to me, oh yeah I work here, ha forgot then.

"Hey, I'm looking for a new bass" He said shyly, he gave the impression of deep mystery, I liked mysterious boys.

"Right this way" I smiled and we walked down the bass guitars, he studied each one. "I think the blue one is in the best condition and it's perfectly tuned" I pointed to a blue bass, it had lights behind the strings, standing out.

He studied it closely, "My bass broke for some reason and my band is meeting a new member today" Why was he telling me this? Oh my gosh, maybe he was just making an excuse to talk to me.

"Really, my brother is meeting his band today"

"What's his name?"

"Danny Jones, why do you ask?" I looked at him; his icy blue eyes stared right from me.

"You're joking right?" He asked me, laughing.

"What?"

"He's our guitarist, well one of 'em"

"No way" I stood there shocked, smiling on the inside "Looks like we'll seeing more of each other then"

He stuck out his hand "I'm Dougie" He said as I took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Summer" He smiled at my name

"Summer…" He smiled at me, his eyes staring deep into mine "beautiful name for a beautiful girl" He winked at me, I blushed, I swear you could have boiled an egg on my face.

Shit, shit, shit! I have to run back home if I want to make it in time. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. My 'house' was in sight, I was 5 minutes early, but I carried on running, dad liked me back early. As I arrived on the front porch I pulled the key out, but I didn't need the door flew open and my dad was standing in front of me. Oh fuck, I thought as the smell of strong alcohol filled my nostrils.

"You!" He yelled at me when he slammed the door.

"Y-yes?" I managed to spit out from fear.

"Where's my dinner?" He asked me, getting right into my face.

"I thought you would get a take away" I whispered, truthfully I would have said, it's on Uranus as in _your anus_ but since he was mad, that wasn't a good idea. "I'm sorry, I make you something now" I said, trying to get out of his grip.

"Oh, I'm not finished with you Summer!" He laughed coldly. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see his face "What are you scared?" He yelled, and then suddenly I felt a sharp pain on the side of my cheek. He had hit me with the beer bottle, I was bleeding.

"Your afraid, just like your mother" He yelled.

"Mum was not afraid" I shouted back, he had hit a soft spot.

"Don't talk to me like that" He said angrily. He threw roughly on the floor and kicked me hard in the stomach, _welcome to my life._

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
and no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life


	5. Until Your Mine

**Disclaim: I don't own McFly, which sucks, but I do own Summer, Charlotte and the plot.**

**Dougie.**

I was early for band practice, wait early? Yes, Dougie Lee Poynter was early! Well, at least I had my bass. I sat myself on the rehearsal stage and opened my case. The shiny new bass was perfect, Summer was right, in perfect condition and in perfect tune, she must an expert.

"Yo! Doug mate" I heard Harry's familiar posh accent "this is Danny" He pointed at someone behind him. Danny looked a lot like Summer. The same hair colour and same natural curls.

"Hi, I'm Dougie" I said to Danny, sticking out my hand, which he shook "I met your sister at the music shop, she helped me to pick a bass", Danny looked at me, interested.

"Really? So she works there" He laughed as I nodded "Thought she was joking" He had a really thick Bolton accent as I remembered when he auditioned.

"You're all on time, perfect" Tom walked in through the door, bouncing on the balls of his feet "perfect"

"Here comes mum" Joked Harry.

"So, James from Busted is a mate of mine and he's coming to rehearsal next week!" Tom rubbed his hands together, excited.

"Yeah, and he is also mates with Busted, and rubs it in our faces" Harry whispered to Danny

"So Tom, come up with a name yet?" I asked Tom, smirking slightly. Tom hadn't come up with a name, which made him stop smiling "Or were you too busy watching Harry Potter?"

"Well, I watched Back to the Future yesterday…" He started

"Here we go again" Harry said, setting himself on a seat

"Wait, isn't Back to the Future got a block called Marty McFly" Danny said, oh god no, he better not be like Tom.

"Yeah, why?" Tom asked, he's probably thinking he finally has something in common with someone.

"McFly sounds like a cool name, don't ya think?" Danny said, smiling

"Danny, you're so right!" Tom said

Harry thought about it for a minutes "McFly, awesome!"

The rest of band practise was very fun, we got to know Danny and even a few things about Summer, which I found interesting; she seemed so different to any other girl. She has played piano ever since she was 5, and by the age of 7 she could play the theme tune to the Titanic with her eyes close, she can play guitar and is getting better at playing bass everyday. By 9 o'clock we had finished a few songs that Tom and James had written and left unfinished. Five Colours In Her Hair, Obviously and That Girl were just amazing thanks to Danny.

That night, I kept seeing Summer's face, she was so beautiful, just like I remembered. Why didn't I ask for her number?

"_When she was seven played piano at her school's talent show, it was beautiful, made mum cry"_

Then out of nowhere, I had a desire for Summer Hope Jones. I wanted to see her, I **needed** to see her.

_My state of mind has finally  
got the best of me  
I need you next to me_


	6. Because Of You

**Disclaim: I don't own McFly, but I own Summer, Charlotte (the daugther of the owner of the music shop, she's going to be a big part) and the plot.**

**Summer.**

A new shoe shaped bruise was forming on my stomach; it would be a job to cover that one up. Slowly and very carefully, I striped off my clothes and climbed into the shower. The hot shower hit my cold body, it was a blissful feeling. The pain coming from the bruise stung as I washed my hair.

My hair cannot go straight! Seriously, after I dry it goes into its curly state, I've gave up with it. I turned my head to stare at the cut on my cheek. I better cover it before it gets infected. Extending my arm to my shelf was as easy as ever, I reached behind some books and pulled out the first aid kit, yes I do have a first aid box in my room, before you ask!

The sound of the front door opening made me jump and the first aid box flew from my hand before I even opened it. There was a knock on the door and Danny ran in, dancing about, a smile on his freckled face.

"Holy crap, why is your face bleeding?" Danny ran up to my side and studied the cut.

"I'm bleeding?" I asked, _liar, liar_, a voice rang inside my head. _Shut up_, I thought. Danny had already started to pour a liquid on a cotton ball.

"This might sting alittle, but it looks quite bad, stay still"

"Please be careful, I really hate that stuff"

"It's alright; I'll make you some hot chocolate after yeah?" He put the cotton ball close to my face but he didn't wipe the cut, I knew he was making sure I was alright with it, slowly nodded. He wiped the cut lightly; I closed my eyes as the liquid leaked its way to the cut. I stung like hell. "Done" Danny said simply, he opened a plaster and covered the cut "now let's get some of Danny's famous coco" He said, getting off the floor.

I smiled and stood up "Okay" I hugged him, he was without a question the best brother in the entire world, and the only one.

That night, my stomach was paining me. I couldn't move without letting out a cry of pain. I was afraid that Danny would find out and leave and dad would blame me for him leaving as he blames me for mum.

"You're the worst thing that's ever happened to me, you're such a mistake!" Dad roared in my face.

Because of him, the only chance of love was gone. Because of him, I was afraid. Because of him, I was afraid, ashamed of my life, and I was only 14 but I wanted to die.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with


	7. Chasing Cars

**Disclaim: I don't own McFly but I do own Summer, Charlotte (the daugther of the person who owns the music shop, i've already informed you, don't make me do that again, ha) and the plot.**

**Summer.**

It was Sunday and the weather outside was very much boiling. I can barely movie from the pain coming from my stomach was agony. There was a light tapping on my bedroom door, Danny of course "come in" I called out and Danny bounced in happily"

"She's awake!" He shouted, happily "the sun is shining, the birds are singing and Danny Jones has band practice tonight" My heart dropped but I kept the look of amusement on my face "But have no fear, a Sunday is family time and you and me are going to the beach, shopping your coming band practice and dinner with the boys" Danny sang in one breath, he breathed in and collapsed on my bed, laughing.

"Awesome!" I smiled at him "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Well, no" Danny laughed "We'll leave in about 45 minutes I'll make you some pancakes, so be down in bout half an hour, yeah?"

After I had a shower, got dressed and packed my bag. I made my way into the kitchen to be greeted by the smell of Danny's cooking, chocolate pancakes.

The car drive was very fun, signing non-stop to Busted, Girls Aloud and Avril Lavigne. But as we got to the beach I remembered my bruise, oh crap.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Danny asked, taking off his shirt and applying sun cream.

"Yeah" I took off my t-shirt and shorts; luckily Danny was looking a head at the sea and didn't see the bruise. I dived into the water. It was cool against my bruise. Stinging slightly around my stomach, I re-surfaced and giggled as Danny was stood at the waters edge, deciding whether or not to jump in.

"Is it cold?" He asked me, staring at the waves rolling onto the surf.

"Yeah, that's exactly why I'm wearing a bikini in the freezing cold waters" I joked, smiling sweetly at my older brother.

Danny plunged into the water. I looked around for him. Oh-no, I felt something tickling my feet, I looked to see Danny. I laughed as he re-surfed "hey" I smiled

"Hello little miss sunshine" He sang happily.

After 2 hours of swimming, sun bathing and eating ice-cream we made our way into the shower rooms so we could wash our hair before heading into town. I stepped into the girl's shower rooms and into a cubical. I locked the door and dropped my towel onto the floor, revelled my toned, tanned figure. But now my stomach was practically blue. Danny better not see this, he would freak. He only freaked about the cut on my cheek, what would he say about a bruise shaped like a shoe?

"Well you took your time" Danny laughed as I walked out of the stuffy shower room, wearing a medium red shirt, a white underneath, ripped skinny jeans and worn out converse, my lucky ones.

"Well, my hair never goes straight" I gestured towards my curls which were curly as ever.

"Maybe, I should straighten my hair" Danny tugged at his hair. He was lucky, once he straightened his hair and it stayed straight, didn't bounce back into his curls, this I was jealous of.

"So, we are going shopping" I smiled as we dumped our beach stuff into the boot of Danny's car.

"Yeah, to get a dress for your birthday and something for tonight and I need to get your present"

"Shouldn't' have told me that" I giggled.

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lay with me and just forget the world,_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own


	8. Down To Earth

**Disclaim: I don't own McFly, sadly, but I do own Summer, Charlotte and the plot.**

**Danny.**

Shopping for Summer was harder than it was shopping for any other girl. She was extremely complex, like a jigsaw puzzle. What's her favourite song? She had loads. Wait, she has her ipod in the car.

I shuffled through _'25 most played songs'_ as I reached the top of the list I was met with Busted songs. I smiled to myself as I put Summer's ipod back into the glove compartment, knowing the perfect give for her.

After making a phone call to Tom, I made my way into a jewellery store. Maybe, she would like a bracelet or something. As I stepped into the store, I saw a familiar face, looking bored.

"Dougie!" At the sound of his name, he looked up.

"Hey Danny, what you doing in a jewellery store?"

"Well, it's Summer's birthday in 2 weeks and I wanted to get her something, you?"

"Well mum wanted to get Jazzie some studs for her ears" Dougie shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Do you go to East Seaview?"

"Yeah, it sucks man" Dougie laughed "Why?"

"Thank god, thought I was going to be a loner"

"So you're coming up to the school?"

"Yeah and Sum"

He face seemed to brighten up "really?"

I nodded, suspicious "Yeah, why so happy about that?"

"Well me and Jaz would love to show you around so you won't get lost" He said quickly blushing. I haven't known Dougie that long but I know he is very shy.

"Danny, what are you doing in a jewellery store" I heard my sister's laugh from behind me, she probably thinks I'm getting her some expensive jewellery, my ass would I get my sister something over 30 quid, even though I love her dearly.

"I just Dougie in the window and I decided we should have a nice old chat" I put my arm around Dougie with a cheeky smile on my face.

"What did you do?" She asked me, trying her best not to laugh; who was she kidding the look on her face made her look as if she was staring down a clown.

At that very moment my stomach gave a loud rumble, a couple walking past looked at me. "Shall we get something to eat?" I asked, smiling slightly.

Laughing, as I set down my cup of diet coke. Hearing giggles; I looked up at Summer and Dougie talking and smiled. That was her true smile, not a fake one, not the one she was pulled together with, that's the one she's had from day one. _Dougie must be something_, I thought happily and nicked one of Summer's fries.

"I have a lizard, his name's Zukie" Dougie told Summer.

"No way, I want a lizard, if he becomes a dad, can I have one of 'em?" Summer giggled again.

"Yeah, sure" Dougie laughed "So, you're a blink 182 fan?"

"How'd you know that?"

"Danny told me" He gestured to me, I smiled and I felt Summer kick me.

"Hey, cheeky!" I laughed and tickled her.

_So it's up to you and it's up to me  
That we meet in the middle on our way back down to Earth  
Down to Earth, down to Earth  
On our way back down to Earth_


	9. Hovering

**Disclaim: I don't own McFly or James Bourne, but I do own Summer, Charlotte and the plot.**

**Summer.**

My messy curls are finally in use. They hung perfectly over my shoulders. I was wearing a grey '**Lucky** **82**' loose t-shirt; my black ripped jeans and studded boots. My make-up was pretty much natural, mascara, eye liner and alittle lip gloss, _I_ _hope Dougie is coming tonight_, I thought as I pulled a chained necklace and my mother's necklace around my neck. We all had fun at band practise, played twister and they worked on some songs, played a song called _Five Colours In Her Hair_, which was amazing, I would buy their album.

"So who else is coming?" I asked Danny as we made our way down the driveway and climbed into the car.

"Well the boys of course, Tom's friend and Dougie's sister, Jazzie" Danny said as he turned up the radio and an _S Club 7_ song came on.

"_You give me that special feeling, boy I've been awake all night there's a beat inside my heart again its working overtime_"

"_No-one's moved me in this way before its all so brand new, you got me so I don't know where I am or what I'm gonna do_" Danny belted out in his thick Bolton accent.

"_And I'm ready anytime Automatic High and I'm walking over Cloud 9, Automatic High!_" We both sang together, way out of tune but oh well.

Danny turned down the radio; I looked at him "Summer, where did you actually get that cut from?" He asked me.

My heart sank. I couldn't lie to him, but I didn't want him to worry about me at band practise "I was outside and I was hiding in the bush, because I thought next door was watching and I guess the twigs must have cut my cheek" _What a big fat lie_, the voice inside my head bellowed.

"Yeah, that's the sort of thing you'd do" He seemed to be telling himself that more than me, well at least he hasn't seem my stomach yet.

"We're here" I heard Danny's voice I turned and opened the car door and stepped out onto the gravel.

"Danny!" I heard Tom's voice and we turned in his direction "Guess who?" I looked at Danny and he smiled widely. I turned back to Tom and… James Bourne was standing there. Danny pinched me.

"Why the hell did you just pinch me?" I turned to face Danny who was giggling.

"Because, I could almost hear that voice inside your head screaming, '_PINCH ME_!" Danny laughed.

"Okay" I pinched him, now we're even" I smiled at him and he pulled me into a brotherly headlock. "Rape!" I shouted and Danny let go "bully" I stuck out my tongue. James and Tom were laughing by now.

"Come on Danny, stop picking on your sister" Tom chuckled, smiling at me.

"Yeah, cause I listen to the elderly" Danny joked. James and I laughed.

"It's Judd the Stud" I heard Harry's extremely posh accent shout from behind Tom, by the end their rehearsal I had come to the conclusion that Harry was related to royalty. "Where's Doug?" Yes, Harry I was wondering the exact same thing.

"Behind you!" Shouted Dougie, who was standing from behind Harry. We all laughed and made our way into the pizza pallor.

After an evening full of laughter, pizza and air hockey, Jazzie and I were talking in our booth about school, she seemed to love school.

"I could show you around, I mean it would great to have a friend that's in year 10, I would be so cool" Jazzie laughed slightly.

"Yeah, I would like to know where my classes are"

"You'll probably have some of the same classes as Dougie 'cause you're in the same year" Jazzie told me, my heart lit up, _thank god_.

"So Summer, hear you've been a musician since you were 5 years old, I am jealous" James called over to me, smiling. God, how lucky was I to have James from Busted talking to me, laughing at my witty jokes and smiling at me? Very lucky, indeed.

"Yeah, it's true" I smiled.

"Are you any good?" James asked, interested.

"Is she any good? She's bloody amazing James! When she was seven she played the theme to Titanic in front of the whole school, including our parents and she composed her own song" Danny boosted, he sounded proud.

"Bloody hell, you must be the smartest girl ever, what's your level in music?"

"Now, I'm not allowed to give out personal information, that's why I'm smart" I teased, James laughed.

_We go through the motions  
Like everything's settled  
But it's inside out  
and it makes us uncomfortable  
Still holding on  
When there's all this doubt, hovering_


	10. Going Through The Motions

**Disclaim: I don't own McFly, which breaks my heart, but I do own Summer, ****Charlotte**** and the plot.**

**Danny.**

How is school gonna help you in life? I mean seriously, you can learn all this shit on the internet; in 2020 we will have high tect computers that have a webcam from a robot teacher who knows everything! But for now we're stuck with text books and stupid pens that run out every month or leak all over our books.

It was a sunny day, not that I was complaining but it didn't match my mood, which was moody and tired, as we stayed up until 11 o'clock, Summer seems even more tired, I thought as we sat in dad's car.

"Have fun at school, kids" Dad said, Summer was quick to get out saying a quick goodbye, she stood outside waiting for me to come out.

"Bye dad, I'll be back about 6ish, I have band practice" I grabbed my bag and jumped out the car.

"There's Doug" I pointed to the familiar face.

We made our way over to Jazzie and Dougie "Hey" Summer greeted them, smiling at Jazzie and Dougie.

"Well you're early" Dougie said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Dougie looked like he had the same amount of sleep as Summer, not a lot if you didn't know. "We better go to reception and get your time table and then we can go find Tom and Harry, they're always late"

"Rebels" Danny whispered to me and Jazzie, we both giggled.

"What? I wanna laugh too" Dougie whined.

Summer laughed and patted his back "he said that Tom and Harry were rebels"

Dougie laughed as we made our way to reception, this school was quite small, smaller than my old school.

"Hello Mrs. Wilson, may I say you look dashing today?" Dougie smiled at the receptionist, who laughed.

"Yes Dougie, now may I ask what brings you to the reception today…" She spotted me and Summer "ah I see, names?" She asked

"Summer Jones and Daniel Jones" Summer said, nervously. I hate being called Daniel, makes me sound too posh, like I'm related to the queen or something.

"Here you are" She handed us our time tables "just follow Dougie Summer, you have the same lessons and Daniel can follow your friend Harry Judd" She asked Dougie, who nodded.

"Summer?" We all turned at the sound of Summer's name, the voice was unfamiliar, how did Summer know this person?

"Charlotte?"

"Who the hell is Charlotte?" I asked, confused. But as I turned I found out Charlotte was the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen. She had straight long blonde hair that fell down to her waist with pink highlights and bright green eyes that sparkled like emeralds. Then a loud noise awoke me from my thoughts "what's that?"

Charlotte laughed "that's the bell, let me see your time table" I handed it to her, she smiled "Looks like you have the same time table as me, you've got nothing to worry about, come on" She grabbed my hand and we pushed our way through the crowds to our lesson. She gave me butterflies, wait, I'm Danny Jones, butterflies are for lovesick puppies, but I barely knew this girl and she probably has a boyfriend. I sighed as we reached our first lesson, maths, this sucks.

I have no idea what's going on, I'm in English staring at the back of Charlotte's head, first I was feeling happy about her then feeling annoyed that she wasn't mine then finally angry about who was hers, _going the motions _much?

_Time to admit it, a man's gotta live it,  
Going through the motions,  
I've hit the bottom, lost and forgotten,  
Going through the motions,  
My mind's about to overload,  
It's a time bomb and it's out to blow,  
Then we'll be,  
Going through the motions, go, go, go._


	11. Half Of My Heart

******Disclaim: I own McFly, Dougie's under my bed, one nil. I do own Summer, Charlotte and the plot.**

**Dougie.**

I am so tired, last night me and Summer were on the phone till 1 am. After we had dinner with the lads I got her number, finally and I called her when I got home, she is just so, different.

The last lesson of the day, finally. Me and Summer were sitting in the back of the hot and stuffy PSHE room, so far all we have learned is that Summer needs to get a pen, and that won't be useful in a test.

"Dougie and Summer" Mrs. McNeil called out, _what did we do_? Our head shot up "Ruby and Nicholas…"

"It's Nick!"

"Lucy and Sam" Wait, Lucy was a good girl, oh wait a minute, we were being put into partners. Summer was mine, my partner I mean.

"For this project, you'll get to learn about your partner. I'm going to give a word and they're going to find a definition on that word" I smiled slightly, get to know Summer more, thank god, _what; do I have a crush on one of my best friend's sister_? Mrs. Neil handed us our word, Summer picked it up and blushed slightly.

"What's our word then partner?" I smiled, putting my arm on Summer's chair and looked at the word, _beautiful_, this made me blush too, beautiful, the definition of beautiful was sitting right next to me, her perfect curls, her deep blue eyes and her smile, her smile… "So what will it be? My house or yours?"

She turned to me "What?" I heard a trace of fear in her soft voice.

"Uhm, to work on the project" I motioned towards the piece of paper, slightly embarrassed, _was she scared of me already?_

"Oh, uhm, yours" She said as the bell rang.

"Tomorrow after school, I have band practise tonight, as you know" I laughed, picking up my bag off the floor.

"Band practise?" She sounded disappointed and still yet, scared; I could see it in her eyes.

"Sum, what's wrong?" I looked into her eyes, searching for the truth.

"I have to go, tell Danny I said hi" She ran off towards the exit.

"Hey mate" I heard Danny's accent coming from behind me "What's with the look on your face?" Danny laughed slightly.

"Dan, what's up with your hair?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

He tired to flatten it "I keep running my hand through it, you know, confused like"

"Why so confused, girl?" I guessed.

"Damn, how did you know?"

"Guessed, who's this lucky girl then?" I asked, staring at my feet, thinking about Summer.

"That girl that Summer knew, Charlotte" My head shot up, ah my neck.

Rubbing the back of my neck I looked at Danny "you haven't already got a girlfriend on the first day?"

"No, no, no! I mean, Charlotte is beautiful, I don't know if she has a boyfriend, I'll have to ask Summer"

"Yeah, you do that Danny" At least he can talk to girls. I can't, my face turns as red as a tomato. I felt something in the pocket of my jeans; I pulled it out and unfolded the piece of paper. _Beautiful_, I smiled as me and Danny made our way to my house to pick up our instruments.

_your faith is strong  
but I can only fall short for so long  
Down the road, later on  
you will hate that I never gave more to you than half of my heart  
but I can't stop loving you  
I can't stop loving you_

_I can't stop loving you_

_I can't stop loving you  
__but I can't stop loving you with half of my..._

_half of my heart_


	12. My Immortal

**Before you read this chapter read this sexy beast! Thank you guys, so much for 17 reviews already and it's only been my second day writing on here, it means a lot. The reviews make my day and make me smile, everybody seems to love Danny! I can't thank you enough, so to thank you in the best way I could think of is another chapter and a cliff hanger, dun dun dun! But I know what happens, la la la.**

******Disclaim: I don't own McFly, but I do own Summer, Charlotte and the plot.**

**Summer.**

I stepped onto the front porch and took a deep breath. I turned to look at the driveway, the black car that was my dad's wasn't there, yes! I smiled as I took the keys from my jacket and opened my front door. The usual of alcohol wasn't there, that means I have time to clean the house and make dinner, but it still wouldn't fix the amount of pain, that I knew I was going to receive.

After I cleaned the entire house, I made my way into the kitchen. We had the ingredients to make bacon and chicken pasta, dad's favourite.

I laid down dad's dinner, which was a bigger proportion and Danny's then mine. I ate on my own. I would have to go and get some more food soon. After I finished my dinner, which was very lovely and washing the dishes. I heard a car in the driveway; quickly I stuffed my plate into the cupboard and set dad's dinner in the microwave to heat for 5 minutes. The front door opened.

"Summer!" My dad yelled, _he better have token off his shoes_, I thought as I made my way into the hall. He was extremely drunk, I could tell. His hair was sticking up in some places and he had a beer bottle in his hand, great.

"I've made you dinner, chicken and bacon pasta" I whispered.

He pushed me against the wall; I slammed my head against the wall "You used _my _food without _my _permission?" He shouted in my face.

"I thought you'd be hungry" I whispered.

He threw me on the floor, by the hair "You disobeyed my rules!" He kicked my stomach, I screamed in pain.

"Please stop, please" I cried, as my bruise seemed to scream in pain, but he just kicked harder, I could hardly breath, the pain was unbearable.

"You're worthless, just like your mother" Those words ripped at my heart apart. He slapped me hard across the face, leaving a red hot mark, the plaster fell off, and I felt tears mix with the blood on my cheek. Dad grabbed my hair roughly and dragged me into the living room, I yelled out in pain "shut the fuck up!" He roared and kicked me, yet harder in the stomach.

I tried hard not to scream in pain, the pain was uncontrollable, I felt like I was going to die if it continued, what more could he do?

"Your nothing, just like your mother, no wonder she died" He laughed, then walked through to the kitchen. I lay there, in pain. After what felt like hours, I stood up slowly and upstairs, a shower was in need.

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at what used to my body, know it was unfamiliar; I was skinner, from small food proportions, my stomach had a dark bruise, it looked pretty bad, my face had the deep cut across my cheek, but with a hot red mark where dad slapped me. Then suddenly the bathroom door opened, there stood Danny. When he saw my bruise, he looked horrified.

"Summer?" He whispered.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have_  
_All of me_


	13. Love The Way You Lie

******So, Summer's dad is away for the month, but what will he do to Summer when he gets back? Does Google really know that Dougie Poynter is sitting next to you?**

******Disclaim: I don't own McFly, yet, but I do own Summer, Charlotte and the plot.**

**Summer.**

"Danny…" I looked up at him and covered my body

"Summer, what's with the bruise, it looks serious, and your cheek looks worse" He walked over to me, carefully. I felt tears in my eyes, trying hard to fight them back I looked at my bruise again; it looked serious, ribs broken maybe.

"What happened?" I didn't answer "Summer, what happened?" He asked, he took my face in his hand so I was staring at him.

"I fell, on the pavement and hit my stomach" I whispered, _you can't keep this forever Summer_, ugh that annoying voice inside my head. "And I just took the plaster off and I ripped it too hard and it stings" I flinched when he touched it

"Okay, I'm going to call a doctor round" _My heart stopped, what if he could found out? _"Summer, it's okay, I just need to know if there isn't anything broken" He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead "You don't need to go to school tomorrow, you can stay here"

"Where's dad?" I asked, the house sounded silent apart the sound of Danny's breathing.

"He's going to be gone for a month, business trip; you go have a shower, okay?" Danny pulled away, still looking at me.

"Ok, I made you dinner, It's downstairs if you want it, unless dad ate it" Danny laughed and closed the door behind him. I hated lying to him.

My ribs were broken, I was lying in my bed, for the next month until dad came back McFly would be practising here and Dougie and I were going to work on our project every Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday night. You know when people say '_fuck school, I wanna go_ _home_' well, home alone for the next 4 weeks wasn't exactly a walk in the park, stuck in bed all day.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with w" I asked myself "Wall" I was bored, playing a game of eye spy by myself "yes, your turn _again_ Summer"

"Let someone else have a go" Said a voice from behind the door.

"Come in?" I called out.

Tom, Harry, Danny and Dougie walked in, Danny carrying a tray of chocolate chip pancakes and Danny's famous hot mocha, they all had a smile on their face.

"Turn on the radio Sun" Dougie said, sitting down on the bean bag, Sun was his nickname for me.

"I can't" I laughed as I carefully took the tray from Danny "thanks" Tom turned on the radio, we all listened.

"Last night at a Busted concert Tom Fletcher, who co-wrote many of Busted's hits and Tom's band performed, they are called McFly and are set to be the next big thing, they've been offered a record deal and will start recording in the summer, the others members are Harry Judd, Danny Jones and Dougie Poynter, remember the names, they'll be big, bigger than big! And in other showbiz news…."

"Oh, my gosh" I exclaimed and looked at the beaming faces around me "I'm so happy for you guys" I smiled and set my tray on my bed side table to give each of them a hug.

"It's lucky we've got someone like Tom" Harry ruffled Tom's dirty blonde hair, smiling.

"Doug, we've gotta start working on our project" I said, he smiled.

"That's our cue" Chuckled Danny, the rest walked out leaving me, Dougie and a plate of food.

"Shall we Google it first?" I asked him.

"Yeah, then we could like uhm, put it in our words and…" He blushed, but I finished the sentence for him.

"…put our opinions on what we find beautiful" I smiled at him, he was beautiful, I loved the way he blushed when he thought of beauty, I have never seen a boy blush, never. But I found it just plain cute.

I logged onto my laptop and opened a webpage. The Google webpage filled the screen, I typed in beautiful, I could feel Dougie breathing on my neck from behind. I turned to face him, our eyes met and we looked deep into each other.

_Beep, beep._ The sound of a low battery filled my ears.

"Uhm…" Dougie said nervously, "…low battery"

I giggled slightly; disappointment filled every vein and archery in my body as I searched for the charger.

"Found it!" Dougie plugged the charger in and I clicked on the first link.

"Beauty, there is no definition of this word, it's so complex, beautiful could mean, a beautiful morning or someone sitting right next to you" I blushed deep crimson as I read this out, _how could Google know?_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_


	14. The Outside

**Disclaim: I don't own McFly, but I will, but I do own Summer, Charlotte and the plot.**

**Danny.**

I still had a rush every time I thought about the concert. The way the crowd jumped along to the music and how they all seemed to be pumped, we all couldn't wait to start working on our album and then actually performing it.

"_Room on the third floor, not what we asked for_" Tom was recording his part of 'Room on the Third Floor' and it was going great.

"So Doug, how's the project with Sum coming along?" I asked Dougie, tuning my guitar ever so slightly.

"It's good, if Mrs. McNeil doesn't grade us anything over a B, I'm going to complain"

"If I remember correctly when I did that project she gave me and Alexis and A star, our word was _beautiful_ and we've been dating since" Harry told us, he leaded back in his chair lazily.

"What did you write?" Dougie asked, looking at Tom in the recording booth.

"Something about _beauty is in the eye of the beholder, because beauty is completed, it might yet mean someone you love_, or something like that" Harry flicked a piece of paper at the back of James's head who was sitting on the table, copying the songs in neat, because our hand writing was rather messy.

James whipped around as the piece of paper landed, once again onto his messy hair" If you flick one more piece of paper, I'll shove this pen where the sun don't shine" He looked at Harry with his piercing blue eyes.

"Your no fun" Harry whined and flicked one at me instead. Unlike James, I flicked a bigger piece of paper back at him. "Ouch, Danny" He said, rubbing his head, whimp.

My phone vibrated on the table, it was Summer. I picked it up and put the receiver to my ear "Hello?"

"Hey Danny, how's recording?" She asked, she sounded bored, as usual.

"See for yourself, put me on speaker"

"Okay" I heard a rustle and a dial of a button "Wow, is that Tom?"

"Yeah, they grow up so fast" I chuckled as Summer giggled.

"They certainly do, what are we having for dinner?"

"McDonalds, I'm getting some on the way home, what do you want?" I was trying to make her eat something, she was thinner, and maybe this was because she made dinner for me and dad and gave herself small proportion.

"The usual" She said simply.

"Chicken and Bacon burger, fries and lemonade" I smiled, I loved how this was the only thing she'd eat if we went to McDonalds, the happy meal stopped when she turned 13.

"And a McFlurry?" She asked, even over the phone I could tell she was smiling that smile, when you want something smile.

"Yeah, yeah I got ya Sum" James snatched the phone off me.

Yo, yo, what up my main hot dog" James made his _fail_ attempt at a rapper's voice, ha "she hung up on me" James said, mocking hurt.

"Don't worry James, she probably thought you kidnapped me" I patted him on the back.

_So how can I ever try to be better?  
Nobody ever lets me in  
I can still see you, this ain't the best view  
On the outside looking in  
I've been a lot of lonely places  
I've never been on the outside_


	15. Kiss The Girl

******Disclaim: I own McFly, Danny is making me cookies shaped like Tom's face, TWO nil! I do own Summer, Charlotte and the plot.**

**Dougie.**

Today was extremely fun, recording, going back to the Jones family house, worked on the project, dinner and then played a game of twister, Summer just sat back, spinning the wheel and watched as me and Danny pulled some serious moves. Every second I spent with Summer made me realise how amazing, beautiful, individual she was.

I tossed my phone in my hands, nervously. _Should I call her? _Yes. I punched the buttons, damn you small keyboards.

"Heeeeeeeeeey Doug" The angel like voice came from the other end of the receiver; she sounded happy, just like she always did when she was on the phone to me.

"Someone has been at the sugar pops" I sang happily into the phone, Summer had this kind of affect on me. "What you up to?" I asked her as I stared at Zukie.

"Nothing really, thinking of buying of dart board and sticking a picture of our science teacher"

"Why?" I asked, chuckling ever so slightly.

"Because a letter came in the mail, well my homework, how sad"

"You wanna take a break?"

"A kit kat?" She giggled.

"No, I mean you met me at the park in 10?"

"Okay!" Then I heard a bang and laughing

"What happened?" I asked, confused.

"Summer fell off the bed" Danny shouted, laughing. Then a groan of pain from Danny "Summer Hope Jones, you just wait, payback will come someday!" He warmed, but the laughing seemed to take the 'threat' out of the sentence.

"Shut up Daniel" She snapped at Danny "Okay, I'll be there, bye"

"Bye Sun" I smiled and hung up. My eyes scanned my room for my shoes and jumper, this was gonna take about 5 minutes since it was a complete mess.

After a frantic search, I found my jumper, shoes and jacket. I closed my bedroom door, _I'll have to clean my room later_, I thought as I made my way downstairs.

"Dougie, where are you going?" My dad asked, I turned he was sitting on one of the kitchen stools, holding a newspaper, why does he read the newspaper? It has nothing useful it in.

"To the park" It told him, he had that look in his eyes that he's been having ever since I joined McFly, slightly annoyed look.

"Okay, be back before dinner"

"Yeah, yeah, I know 7 o'clock sharp" I rolled my eyes and walked out the door. The warm summer's air hit my face, softly. I shook my head to get the strands of hair in my eyes. As I reached the park, I saw a figure enter though the other entrance, Summer of course. Who could mistake those lucky converses she always wore? Or the hair perfect curls? "Hello Sun" I smiled at her as we reached the swings which were a vacancy.

"Hey Doug" She smiled at me as she sat on the swing.

"Want me to push you?" I asked and she nodded. I stood behind her and pushed her. Her hair flew back and forth as she did; the wind blew it wild, like it was dancing.

After a few minutes of just enjoying each other's company she jumped off the swing and looked at me, smiling

"Thanks for that, I love the wind blowing through my hair"

"Me too" I stared into her eyes. And at that instant I realised that I loved her, not like a friend, something more, way more. As her eyes locked to mine, she smiled. _Kiss her, kiss her, come on Dougie be a man!_ Summer's eyes traced down to my lips, _when she looks at your lips, kiss her. _And before I knew it, I cupped her face and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss. "I've wanted to do that for a while now" I whispered as we pulled away.

Summer blushed and looked at her feet "me too" I lifted her chin up with my finger.

"Hey, now I can see those beautiful eyes" I smiled and kissed her softly again, her lips tasted of strawberry.

She pulled away softly and looked at me "so what does this make…"

"Us" I finished her sentence for her.

"Yeah" She bit her bottom lip and looked at me

"Summer Jones, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" She said happily, _she was the definition of beautiful, how could I put everything about her on a blank page of paper, I could, it would take days to finish though._

"You know our project?" I asked her

"Yeah?" She looked up, confused.

"The definition of beautiful is standing right in front of me"

"Same here" She giggled, she was _mine_ and I couldn't be happier.

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl_


	16. Anywhere But Here

**If you love Dougie and Summer, you'll simply adore this chapter!**

**Disclaim: Finally, after years of planning, I own McFly! Three nil! I do own Summer, Charlotte and the plot.**

**Summer.**

"Danny, what are you doing Friday night?" I bounced up to my brother, happily after returning from a phone call from Charlotte.

"Nothing, why?" He asked, setting up the timer on the microwave

"Well, I noticed you drooling over my friend, Charlotte, and I hooked you for a date on Friday" I smiled at the embarrassed look on my brother's face "don't worry, just wear something casual, but not like what you wear on lazy days" I laughed, as I motioned to his joggers and baggy shirt.

"Summer, you are amazing" He picked me up and spun my around

"Danny, put me down" I giggled.

"Summer, I'm so glad I have an amazing sister who hooks me up with her extremely hot friends" Danny said grinning, I laughed again and hugged him.

"I'm lucky to have a brother who cares about me and doesn't take anything without asking" I looked up at him "cause that would really annoy me" He laughed, I wanted to add, _I'm lucky to have a brother who can make me feel better after getting beaten up by my own father_, but thought against it.

I sat at the grand piano which was situated in my bedroom. I closed my eyes as my hand thumbled over the keys. I softly pushed a black key down, another one. And before I knew a melody was already perfected. "_I don't know what he's after, but he's so beautiful, such a beautiful disaster_" I sang Kelly Clarkson's song, Beautiful Disaster.

"_And if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter, would it be beautiful? Or just a beautiful disaster_" A soft voice sang from behind me, I jumped to see Dougie smiling at me "that was beautiful Sun, really, you have an amazing voice" He kissed my forehead and took at seat next to me

"You know, we're blessed with this thing It's called knocking" I told him, smiling.

"You know, we're blessed with this thing called sarcasm and you can't seem to live without it" Dougie smiled, I giggled and turned to him

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods?" I asked him, pulling my legs up so I was sitting with my legs crossed

"I wanted to see you" He shrugged and messed around with the piano keys, lazily.

"How's the album going?"

"It's going great, Danny is a brilliant song written, we're so lucky to have him and Tom"

"Yeah, lucky Danny got the confidence to audition" I laughed

"I threw up just before I did the audition" Dougie blushed

"Aww," I smiled "Well, you must have blew their minds then, didn't ya?"

"Yeah, I did" We sat there in silence, it wasn't an awkward silence, because it was me and Dougie, it was a comfortable silence, very rare.

Dougie's phone broke the silence "one second" He smiled innocently at me "hello? Yes mum, ok mum, yeah bye mum" He hung up "I've got to go" He stood up and pulled me into a hug

"Bye" I said as he walked out.

I sat down on the piano stool again and sighed; I saw a piece of paper and picked it up. It was a song in Dougie unmistakeable handwriting. I smiled and read,

______

_Is this the end of the moment or just a beautiful unfolding  
Of a love that will never be or maybe be  
Everything that I never thought could happen or ever come to pass and I wonder  
If maybe, maybe I could be all you ever dreamed, cause you are_

Beautiful inside, so lovely and I can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are  
And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true  
That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you

Is this a natural feeling or is it just me bleeding  
All my thoughts and dreams in hope that you will be with me or  
Is this a moment to remember or just a cold day in December, I wonder  
If maybe, maybe I could be all you ever dreamed cause you are

Beautiful inside, so lovely and I can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are  
And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true  
That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you

Is this the end of the moment or just a beautiful unfolding of a love that will never be for you and me  
Cause you are

You're beautiful inside, you're so lovely and I can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are  
And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true  
That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you


	17. Shattered

**Disclaim: I don't own McFly, but I have a plan to kidnap them. I do own Summer, Charlotte and the plot.**

**Summer.**

I heard a floor board creak and a rustle of clothes, _was someone trying to kidnap me?_

"_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Summer, Happy Birthday to you_" A perfect harmony woke me up, I shot up to see Harry, Tom, Danny, Dougie and James smiling cheesy smiles.

"What did you do?" I asked, laughing as I dragged my feet out of bed and looked at the time, _10 am_. "Oh, my god, I'm 15" I said happily and lay back on my pillows "first some more sleep"

Danny laughed "Do you want me to get the bucket?"

I shot up "You wouldn't" My eyes widen slightly, he smiled.

Breakfast was scummy, bacon butties, chocolate chip pancakes and coffee.

"We're just going to record a few things, yeah" Danny stood up, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "We'll be back before 5 yeah" He looked at me, I nodded. _Welcome, boring day, long time no see, yeah?_

"Ok, bye" I said as they walked down the drive. I watched out the front window as Tom's car reversed out of the driveway. I waved at them, they waved back and they turned a corner. I made my way into the kitchen and cleaned up the plates. As I dried the last plate, I looked at the calendar, _24__th__ July, Summer's birthday, dad back from business trip (early)_. The plate smashed onto the floor as I stared at the calendar, oh my. I had no idea.

After cleaning every corner of the house, I sat myself down on the sofa. The fact that my abusive dad was coming home 2 weeks earlier, today hung over me, putting all it's weight on me.

As half approached, there had been a power cut, as I lit a candle and wrapped a blanket around my body, I heard it. _Knock, knock._ My heart stopped, I turned my head to the window. He was back. I stood up slowly and walked to the front door.

"Summer, open this door!" Shouted my dad from behind the locked front door. I backed away and ran up the stairs; I was scared, like never before. **BANG!** I knew the front door had been blasted open, I locked the bathroom door. "Where the fuck are you? It's not a game of hide and seek, its real life Summer" If this is real life, I want it to stop. My phone was lying on the floor near the bath tub, it vibrated, picking it up and bringing it to my ear, not even thinking that was dad was searching the house for me, madder than ever.

"Hello?" I whispered, scared.

"Hey, Summer" I heard the guys sing into the phone and then laugh

"Summer!" Dad shouted and kicked on the bathroom door.

"What was that?" Danny asked, he sounded worried.

"Open this door, and maybe the pain won't hurt"

"Summer, is that dad?"

"Summer, you bitch, open this damn door!" Dad shouted loud enough for the boys hear clearly.

They guys gasped, scared and worried "Summer get out of there!" Dougie and Danny shouted into the phone

"O-okay" I whispered, shaking. The window was open, maybe I could get out of here

Another bang, the door shock slightly, he was going to brake in.

"Summer, get out of there, we'll be there, stay on the phone" Danny sounded like he was crying

"Oka-" The door flew open, I threw my phone in the bath tub as dad pushed his way in.

"You!" He bellowed, grabbing my hair roughly and throwing me to the floor "I bet you think it's funny, don't cha?" He kicked me once

"No" I whispered as the pain shot through my body.

He laughed coldly "You're a mistake" He whispered and pulled out a knife. He bent down to my level, grabbed my arm roughly and pressed the knife into my skin. I screamed as loud as I could. That's all I could remember, the next thing I knew was the bathroom door opening and darkness.

_And I've lost who I am,  
and__ I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken,  
rejecting your love, without,  
love gone wrong; lifeless words carry on  
But I know, all I know's that the end's beginning  
who I am from the start,  
take me home to my heart  
Let me go and I will run,  
I will not be silent, all this time  
spent in vain; wasted years wasted gain  
All is lost but hope remains and this war's not over  
There's a light, there's a sun  
taking all these shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
and his love will conquer all_

_Yesterday I died; tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight_


	18. World Of Chances

**We had a half day today at school, because it's the end of term. I AM STUDENT OF THE TERM IN MATHS AND I THREW A COOKIE AT ROSS, LOL. I got McFly's greastest hits from my best friend:D i'm getting her Taylor Swift album and something McFly;) I'm eating cheese and coleslaw sandwich (yes, if you remember in chapter two Summer had some, cause they're lush). If you review, tell me are you exicted for Christmas? What are you getting? 8 DAYS! (I think) :P**

**Disclaim: I OWN MCFLY, Harry is painting my nails, red and Danny is making me a bacon buttie, mmm, while Tom and Dougie have gone to Sain sburys. That was one big fat lie, ha. I own Summer, Charlotte and the plot!**

**Dougie. **

The car drive was fast, very fast. Danny was crying in the bed seat. I stayed silent and stared out of the window, _how can he hurt something so beautiful and delicate_? Little Summer, being beaten by her father, by the he sounded, I shudder at the thought, he sounded furious. She seemed so fragile. Then anger ran through my body, if her dad lays one more finger on her, I'll hurt him, like he hurt Summer. But what if she is scared of me after?

"I can't believe, he was beating her right under my nose, it was all an act. The little princess and everything was a big fat lie, no wonder she still blames herself for mum's death" Danny sobbed, their mother died? I never knew. Before I knew it we were outside the house. There was a loud scream and we all ran out the car. The screams of pain were coming from the bathroom, and then they stopped. Danny practically flashed past us, up the stairs. We followed him. We stopped and stared, shocked and disgusted at the scene in front of us, Mr Jones, with a knife in his hand and the single word, _mistake_, craved into Summer's arm. "Dad!" Danny yelled, angry.

He stared at Summer, then Danny "please forgive me" He begged, there was no point.

"Just go, the police are on their way" James spat at him, diguested at someone who would write the word, _mistake_, into their daugher's arm, knowing the rest of her life she would think she was a mistake.

"And don't you even think of hurting my friends" Danny warned him, the sound of sirens. "Go!" Danny commanded.

We rushed to Summer's side, the word mistake was dripping in her crimson blood. A tear drop landed on it, Summer was stirring.

Her eyes opened, there was no light in them, they were full of fear. I held her in my arms; her whole body was shaking in fear. "It's ok, we're not going to let anyone hurt you" I whispered in her ear "do you trust me?" I asked her, she nodded slowly. I picked her up, bridal style and carried her downstairs, she was holding onto me tight.

"Where are we going?" Summer whispered, speaking for the first time in minutes.

"The hospital" Danny said, walking behind us.

Tom opened the car door and helped me put Summer in the back seat. Danny sat beside her, I sat next to Danny and squashed by James.

Danny and Summer had been gone for 30 minutes in the an office with a child carer. I was pacing around the waiting room, I hated hospitals. Finally, the door opened and Danny and Summer stepped out. Summer had tear tracks down her face. She was then taken into a room to be checked incase anything was broken. Danny stood there, staring at the ground.

"They made her tell all the times he beat her, I was always at band practice" He whispered, his blue eyes full of tears.

"Danny, we saved her and she'll be safe" I put a hand on his back; he was a great brother to Summer.

He nodded "She's safe now"

"Summer Jones?" The doctor came in. Danny immediately stood up "Ah, yes her brother" He looked at his clipboard and back at the rest of us "She has a few broken bones, she still hasn't seen the cut on her arm, but she is still very scared and wouldn't let the nurses go near her, she can leave in a weeks time, but right now she just needs rest and some home comforts"

Danny sighed and sat down "at least it's only broken bones, I feared worse"

"But the bruise on her stomach is very serious; she might need a few pain killers and some medical treatment"

"Isn't pain killers medical treatment?" I asked, confused

"Oh Dougie, your never gonna be a doctor" Tom chuckled

I shrugged "Never really liked blood and guts much anyway" I sat back on the chair and closed my eyes, _this has been the longest day of my life_.

_I'm going my own way  
my faith has lost its strength again  
Oh, it's been too hard to say  
we've fallen off the edge again  
we're at an end_


	19. Innocence

**What would you do if one of your best friends lied to you about the small things but they are dumb and obvious and put your necklace that has YOUR name on and not theirs? Please tell me, I'm really confused. One of my friends lied about getting McFly tickets and when I asked her what songs they sang she said the wrong one, because I was there (she doesn't like McFly because they're 'cocky' no, they're not cocky they're already the defintion of cool), being half deaf and losing her voice then at lunch she was scearming her head off and said it comes and goes and broke one of my guitar strings (low E, i think) and lies about it infront my bestest friend and tells the thruth in front of everyone else and she looked in my other friend's bag IN FRONT of me and said she was looking for food when she knows perfectly well that my friend has school dinner (I give her £1.50 and she gets me a cheese and coleslaw sandwich, chocolate waffle and a fruit smoothie thing, I LOVE HER). Tell me in review, if you know what I should do, anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaim: If I owned McFly, would I be writing this, maybe. If I owned McFly I'd be pretty busy right now, but I only own Summer, Charlotte and the plot.**

**Summer.**

Do doctors know anything? I'm sitting here in pain. Very carefully, I rolled onto my side and looked out the window, I tried hard not to think about the days events. But who was I kidding?

"_You!" He bellowed, grabbing my hair roughly and throwing me to the floor "I bet you think it's funny, don't cha?" He kicked me once_

"_No" I whispered as the pain shot through my body._

_He laughed coldly "You're a mistake" He whispered and pulled out a knife. He bent down to my level, grabbed my arm roughly and pressed the knife into my skin. I screamed as loud as I could. That's all I could remember, the next thing I knew was the bathroom door opening and darkness._

The doors to my ward opened, revealing a tired looking Danny and Dougie.

"Hey Summer" Danny smiled alittle; I could tell he'd been crying.

Dougie put his hands in his pockets "How are you?"

I sat up on my pillows "My bruise is killing me but I'm just shaken I guess"

"We brought you a cookie from the café, I don't think we're aloud though" Danny handed me a chocolate chip cookie, just what I needed.

"Thanks" I smiled and opened it from the packet.

That cookie was really what I needed, not the pain killers or medicines. Just something that doesn't have drugs in. I watched as the rain pattered onto the windows, I missed having Danny's hot chocolate, I missed my piano and most of all I miss my fringing bed! Trying to sleep on this 'bed' was like sleeping on thorns.

The next morning breakfast was just cereal, then I realised that yesterday was my birthday. _Brilliant,_ I thought as I rolled my eyes, I was taken to hospital on my 15 birthday, that's something to tell the kids. The doors burst open again and Danny strolled in.

"I'm going to tell Charlotte to reschedule our date till next week-"I cut him off.

"No, Danny you're going on that date and then you're going home, rest come here the next day and tell me **everything**"

"But, Summer, I need to take care of you"

"No, you don't Dan" I crossed my arms "If I'm in the way of your love life, I really don't want you to blame me if your not out having a good time, the doctors take care of me and I have plenty of company" I told him, he smiled softly and hugged me.

"Thanks" He whispered

"No problem" I said as he pulled away

"Now, black tie or red?" I laughed, to Danny I was a fashion goddess and I knew what Charlotte liked.

"Well I know Charlotte doesn't like guys who take her out to somewhere real fancy, maybe just a picnic in the park in the moonlight, so where a shirt, tie, jeans and trainers, she'll love that" I smiled, Danny nodded and skipped out the ward, before getting stopped by my doctor and Dougie.

"Sorry, bye Summer" Danny called.

"How are you feeling today Summer?" The doctor asked and pressed his hand to my forehead, _is this man really a doctor I've got bruises not a flaming temperature_.

"I'm okay" I mumbled and turned my attention to Dougie "Hey Doug"

He looked at me with sad eyes, something was wrong; he was usually bouncy and happy when he came to visit me.

"Dad left" He whispered, just by his tone of voice I knew he was, confused, angry, upset.

"Why?"

"Because I joined McFly, he didn't want anything to do with me"

I've never met Dougie's dad, but I remember Jazzie talking about him. She really loved him back then, she's probably just as lost and confused as Dougie.

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_


	20. I Promise You

**My mum is very weird, grandma told me she used to be a vegetarian and grandma said "but you ate tuna" and mum said "and? Are tuna fish like died out yet?" "No, but you ate meat" "So I gave 3 years of not eating my luxuries, like bacon and chicken, to be told in 10 years time that I wasn't a vegetarian?" "Yeah" Then grandma hung up, HA. Anyway, enough of my weird life full of back stabbers and of course my beautiful best friend (Mrs. Jones) and MCFLY! I have my tickets, can't wait, it's gonna be bloody amazing!**

**Summer.**

After Dougie had told me that his dad had left, I could finally get out of my bed and walk around, but I had to return to my room for a check up in an hour. Dougie and I were sitting outside near the duck pond.

"Doug, are you mad at me?" I turned to face him.

He looked confused "Why would I be mad at you?"

I shrugged "Because I didn't tell you about my dad" It had been the first time I had talked about him since me and Danny was questioned by the police man and child carer.

"It would have been best if you told someone but I guess you were just scared, I would"

"Dougie, I was more than scared, I was terrified" I told him "Every time Danny went to band practise, dad came back from the pub and would take his anger out on me, I'm not saying It's Danny's fault. Because dad has every right to beat me, it was my fault that mum is dead" Fresh salty tears fell from my eyes.

Dougie took my hand and looked at me "Summer, you don't have to tell me"

I shock my head "The last words I ever said to her was, _I hate you_. Then she lost control of the car and tried to protect me, after I said that to her. I don't know if she met to do it, to protect me or she couldn't live with herself if I hated her, I miss her so much" I sobbed and rested my head on Dougie's shoulder.

"I've been looking all over for you too" I heard Tom's voice.

"Doug, what's wrong with Summer" James asked.

Then I felt Harry's, Tom's and James's arms around my shoulders.

The next day, Danny bounced into my room, smiling "Hello Summer, isn't life just so beautiful?" He smiled even more, if that was possible.

"Yeah, but I'm in hospital so I wouldn't say so" I smiled "So, how was the date with Charlotte?" But only one word seemed to register in his mind.

"Charlotte, we had an amazing date last night" He sighed happily and sat on the chair next to me.

"So, how did the date go?" I asked, again.

"It was amazing" His eye shined, "We went to the park and had a picnic, she was cold so I gave her my jacket and we kissed" He danced about the room, beaming in pride.

"Why the hell is Danny jumping around like a fairy?" Dougie's voice came from the door way, clear amusement in his tone.

I climbed out of the hospital bed and walked over to Dougie "His date with Charlotte" I said simply as I entwined our fingers.

He rested his forehead on mine, so our eyes were locked together "I promise you, when you get out of here, I'm going to take you on a date, that will blow your mind" He kissed me softly, _holy cow, I'm lucky_.

_I know that my love for you is real  
It's something true that we do  
Just something natural that I feel  
When you walk in the room, when you're near  
I feel my heart skip a beat  
The whole world disappears  
And there's just you and me  
Falling head over feet  
Let's take a chance together_

I know,

_I know,_

_I know,_

_I know,  
We gonna make it  
'Cause no one else can make me feel  
The way that you do  
I promise you  
I know,_

_I know,_

_I know,_

_I know,  
We gonna get there  
Today tomorrow and forever  
We will stay true  
I promise you_


	21. She Is Love

**_I don't want a lot for christmas, there is just one thing I need, I don't care about the presents, underneath the christmas tree, i just want them for my own, more than they'll ever know, all I want for christmas is... MCFLY. _Well isn't that ****obvious?****I love Dougie in this story, and I'm the one who bloody writes it. Is it bad luck to like your own characters? BLAH! Anyway, my mother is very proud of my 'Student of the Term' award and gave me some black nail polish, a lovely notebook and a McFly plectrum set off eBay. But guess where mum has put the certificate now? Yes, on the mantel piece in the lounge, where everyone who pops in can see it, HA. Are you proud of me? Yes you are, McFly are proud of me, they're under my bed and say 'Heeeeeeeeeey', on with the story, and by the way the next Chapter is the Epilogue! :O I'm currently drafting a new story, it's a Danny one! ****And a one-shot inspired by 'iF U C Kate', thanks for the s****upport!**

**Disclaim: I don't own McFly, or Dougie's speech, that speech is from The Notebook, but I do own Summer, Charlotte and the plot.**

**Dougie.**

Summer was free from the hospital, but she didn't want to return home.

"Summer, you have to go home" Danny protested as we walked out of the doors into the fresh air.

"Dan, I don't want to go back there, the police are still looking for dad, that's the first place he'll look" She said, walking in front of Danny, Harry, Tom and I, I knew she was trying to hide her face.

Danny sighed "Ok, we'll buy and apartment, but until we have enough money we'll have to stay there"

"You can stay with me and my family" I suggested.

"Dougie, you're going through a hard time right now" He paused, I knew he was choosing his words carefully "I mean, are you're mum and sister alittle shaken?"

In true fact they had mixed feeling towards this, Jazzie was confused why he left, angry at how he left is and sad that she may never see him again. And mum was just angry at him for leaving her with two children and taking some money.

"Sort of, Jazzie is just mixed up and mum is just mad, just don't mention dad" I told them. Danny looked at me, trying not to smile.

"You already planned this, didn't you?" He laughed.

"Yeah" I smiled, mum had asked me yesterday.

Summer was sharing with Jazzie and Danny was sharing with me. I was lucky to have a big room and another bed or Danny would be sleeping on the floor or worse, top to toe.

Me and Summer were sitting in my back garden, lying down just staring at the night sky.

"I've never seen so many stars" Summer smiled as she looked up

"Yeah, our house is sort of near the country side, so there are not many lights around here"

"We used to live in the country side until I was 5, dad didn't like it" She sighed and shivered.

"Are you cold?" I asked her and took off my jacket.

"Yeah" She smiled and took my jacket "thank you" She smiled and kissed my cheek. She made me fall harder every single second.

"Summer can I tell you something?"

"Yeah" She turned to face me.

I took a deep breath and took her hand and looked deep in her oceanic eyes "I love you. **I am who I am because of you**. You are **every reason**, **every hope**, and **every dream** I've ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future, everyday we are together is the greatest day of my life. I will always be yours. "

Summer sat there, staring at me, tears of happiness in her eyes "I love you too" She whispered and kissed my lips softly.

_Well I had my ways, they were all in vain,  
but she waited patiently.  
It was all the same, all my pride and shame,  
and she put me on my feet._

They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
She is love, and she is all I need.


	22. When I Look At You

**OMG, it's the epilogue. I'm currently writing another story, well drafting it, it's Danny this time. Anyway, please review.**

**Summer.**

**Epilogue.**

_2010_

"Dougie, you do know that we're going to be late for the wedding?" I asked my boyfriend, who was taking a long time doing his shoe laces.

"Danny wants everything to be perfect, so I need to do this perfect" He told me, doing a loop.

I put my hands on my hips and looked at him, hopelessly, but I guess that's what boyfriends do? Take forever to do their shoe laces for their best friend's wedding.

The summer sun was gleaming down on the roofs of cars as everyone made their way into the marquee.

"I remember when Danny told me about him and Charlotte's first date, I was still in hospital" I smiled; it had been 5 years since that day. Since then my father had been caught and put him prison, I was living with Dougie in London and McFly have become huge, seriously can't go anywhere without hearing 'McFly sounds like McFlurry' it was laughable when you thought about it.

I was wearing a crystal blue dress, which brought out my eyes. My hair was curly, just the way Dougie liked it. Since I was bridesmaid and Dougie was best man, well Dougie, Tom and Harry, because Dougie couldn't choose, I walked into the room where Charlotte was getting her hair curled.

"Summer, you look amazing" She smiled, seeing me in the mirror, Charlotte looked just as amazing. Her blonde hair curled perfectly and her green eyes shone with happiness. Her cream dress was pretty simple, with some lace flowers, but it seemed to brighten up the room.

"Charlie, you look so beautiful" I smiled at her, Charlie was her nick name, it just came out of the blue. "Danny is going to be drooling over you" I gave her a tissue and smiled.

She giggled "thank you, sorry I can't give you a hug, but unless you want to be burnt with straightens" She laughed, not bothering to finish the sentence.

"You ready princess?" Charlotte's dad came in; beaming at his daughter "you look beautiful by the way"

"Thanks" She smiled "Let me just get my bracelet" She opened her purse, which was sitting on the make-up table and looked at me "it's our friendship bracelet" I smiled, she wore it next to the bracelet Danny had given her, spending a lot of money, on their 4 year anniversary.

Charlotte gave me a bouquet of pink roses, smiling "They're your favourites, Dougie told me" She laughed, I joined Cassie and Veronica, Harry and Tom's girlfriends outside the white marquee. The music started, Charlotte laughed, because she really thought things were funny when music started playing randomly. We walked through, smiling happily at our best friend and my brother's happiness.

As we reached the front, Dougie smiled at me and mouthed '_I love you_' those were my favourite words to hear. I mouthed back '_I love you too_'.

The after party was amazing, Danny danced like an idiot and Charlotte got alittle tipsy and started to dance the _hoedown throwdown_, no surprise it was Tom's choice. Dougie and I were slow dancing to '_I'll Be Your Man_' Yes, Harry demanded that song, he was in the corner with Cassie crying, he's very weird.

"You know, you guys are so talented, how many number one hits has Tom written?" I looked up at Dougie, smiling widely.

"Don't know, loads I guess" He chuckled and rested his forehead against mine "Every time I see you, I forget how beautiful the sunset is, the ocean. Because nothing is more beautiful" He smiled.

"You're so cheesy" I giggled as he pulled me into a sweet kiss.

"So, many of you know my amazing and talented sister, Summer" Dougie and I pulled away from the kiss and looked as Danny stood on the stage "Well, a week ago I heard her playing a song and I was hoping…" He paused for a moment "…and praying, she would play it for us" Everyone cheered.

Dougie turned to me and smiled "go on Sun" He smiled, I returned the smile and pecked him on the cheek "good luck"

I walked through the crowd and up into the stage. Danny helped me up "I'm going to kill you" I whispered to him, he laughed and handed me the microphone. "Ok, for this song, I want to play on the piano, cause that's where I ordinarily wrote it" I sat myself down on the bench and took a deep breath "this song is called _When I Look At You_, it's special for Danny and Charlotte but also special for someone very close to my heart" Danny smiled at me and pointed at Dougie, _he was so dead_.

_Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a soul  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights are long_

'cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy

when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I  
I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you

When I look at you  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone

when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I  
I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colours that cover me  
All I need  
Every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you

I look at you  
You appear just like a dream to me


End file.
